Due to the change of residence or communication service providers and other reasons, it appears more often that a user changes his/her communication number. After the user changes the communication number, the user may typically notify the user's contacts about the change of the communication number through certain ways such as text messages, phone calls, and verbal notices, etc., so that the user's contacts may update the user's communication number in time.
However, a notified party of the number change has to rely on memory, copying or duplicating, etc., to record the user's new communication number after knowing the number change. The notified party may further need to start an address book, finds the user's corresponding contact entry, deletes an old communication number from the contact entry, and enters a new communication number, which makes the entire process cumbersome and inconvenient.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.